1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to fluid containers for use in medical care, and, more specifically, relates to a disposable fluid basin intended for use in conjunction with a medical procedure and having functional features which, e.g., facilitate the determination of the volume of fluid contained within the fluid basin and enhance its structural integrity.
2. Related Art
Fluid basins for accumulating body fluids, irrigation fluids, tissue or the like in the course of performing a surgical procedure are known in the art. These basins are normally formed of stainless steel or may be molded from a suitable polymeric material. Conventional fluid basins have various design characteristics which are generally aesthetic in nature. Some of the more popular designs include circular or kidney-shaped.
Various disadvantages with conventional fluid basins are evident. The inability of the clinician to readily ascertain the volume of fluid within the basin is one issue which, when presented, may result in spillage or overflow within the surgical site. In addition, the overall structural instability of some of the polymeric basins may be problematic particularly during handling of a full basin.